New Servant
by Redemerald6
Summary: Puzzleshipping. The Pharaoh and Seto go to a need by village to purchase a new slave for Atem. While they're there a boy that looks like Atem tries to escape from his traders. Atem tells the men that if they catch the boy he will purcchase him.
1. Chapter 1

New servant.

Chapter 1: Strength.

I don't own Yugioh. Puzzleshipping, don't like don't read.

* * *

Seto and the Pharaoh were riding through a rear by village. They were there to buy a personal servant for Atem. They never expected this to change his life. It all started with a slave trade caravan.

Atem pov

I watched as the potential slaves lined the street. None really caught my eye. That is until they brought forth the last and smallest. He looked very much like myself, but slightly paler and with amethyst eyes. I could see he was up to something. I didn't need Isis' necklace to see it. His eyes were absorbing his surroundings. Then, it happened, faster then any eyes could see, he tripped one of the guards and grabbed his keys. He unlocked his shackles and tore off. The men chased him, but were too slow. "Trade!" I called and the man looked at me "If you catch that boy, I'll buy him from you."

Yugi pov

I dashed around a corner and dove into a hiding spot. There was a knife that was carelessly dropped near me. I picked it up and waited, a guard appeared. I slammed the knife into his foot and ran. I climbed onto a roof and ran along the others. Then, I got a sense that made me freeze. I looked around and saw a man on a large horse. He was looking right at me. He looked like me. I heard men making their way onto the roof. I turned to run, but my distraction had cost me dearly. I was surrounded. I looked and saw a rod of wood. I grabbed it and jumped off the roof. It wasn't too high, but the landing still took it's toll. I winced but didn't stop. I rolled into another hiding spot.

There's a good reason for my running. The night before this day, I over heard the trader. He said that if I didn't sell to day they would end as soon as we were away from the city. I didn't want to be sold or killed, so my only option was to run. I had been training myself in the dead of night for this. I could fight and hard. But, they were still so many. My only chance was to take them one at a time. They aren't to bright so it was simple to get them apart, but that isn't enough. You have to catch them off guard. Get them when they don't expect you.

Yami pov

I waited on my horse. I didn't expect the traders to catch the boy. He was skilled beyond his years. Suddenly, he appeared out of the shadows. He ran right into my horse and fell back. He was on his feet again at once. He held a wooden rod in his hands like a weapon. But, when we met eyes, he didn't strike. He stood there frozen. When we could here the men coming he vanished in to the shadow again only to be dragged out again by one to the traders. He fought for a moment, but then seemed to lose whatever fire he had had before. He went limp in the man's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

New Servant

Chapter 2: Forced goodbye.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

I had lost. It was over. Even if someone did want to by me, I had cause too much trouble. They would never sell me now. "Are you sure you want this brat, Pharaoh?" asked the man who held me. My heart froze at these words. The man I kept running into was the Pharaoh? Oh, gods, and I made eye contact! I will surely be punished. I began to shiver. I had heard the Pharaoh was a fair man, but that didn't end my fear. Even the fairest of men will treat their servants like trash. "Yes, I will take him." said the Pharaoh. I let out a yelp of surprise when I was lifted out of the trader's arms and onto the horse with the Pharaoh. My shivering increased as fear flooded me.

Atem pov

The poor boy was shivering with fear in the man's arms. I pulled him onto my horse and paid the man. He walked away with a greedy grin on his face. He pulled a rope that lead the other to be slaves. Suddenly, another boy began to fight. "YUGI, YUGI, DON'T GO PLEASE!" he sobbed. The trader pulled out a whip and struck the boy. I looked down at the boy I had just bought. His eyes were filled with tears as he watched his friend get beaten. I looked sadly at the boy on the ground. He was as pale as Yugi with white hair and brown eyes. Their eyes met for a moment, then the white haired boy nodded slightly and went limp. It looked like he wasn't breathing. "Blast, cut that one loose. We don't need dead weight." yelled the trader. A man cut the ropes binding the seemingly dead boy's wrists to the other slaves. They left him lying there. Seto got off his horse and went to check him. Before he reached him, the boy leapt to his feet and ran. "Well, he's alive." smirked Seto at the boy's cleverness and acting skill.

I looked at Yugi. He hadn't relaxed, but he seemed calmer. Then, I understood. Yugi had been planing to escape then free his friend. But, fail to escape on his own and his friend had to free himself. I heard a faint whisper "Good bye, Ryou. Let's meet again in another life." Yugi seemed determined to not make eye contact. "Come, Seto, let's go home." I said leading my horse toward the palace. It was a two hours ride back to the palace, and by the time we were back, Yugi had fallen asleep. "The excitement of the day has gotten to the boy." chuckled Seto as Yugi unconsciously snuggled into my arms. "Indeed, he will need his rest if he's to last with Mana. She's been looking for a new face to talk to for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

New servant.

Chapter 3: Attack.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Atem pov

We rode into the gates and I dismounted carefully so as not to wake my sleeping cargo. Yugi snuggled into my arms, his breathing even and calm. Not moments later, Mana came running up to us. "Did you find one?" she asked. I nodded and showed her Yugi. "OH MY GODS, HE'S SO ADOREABLE!" she squeaked as quietly as she could. I smiled "And skilled. I watched him escape his traders and avoid capture for a good hour. I'm certain he would have escaped all together if he had not hit my horse." I felt a tug on the top of my tunic and looked to see his small hand gripping a piece of the fabric, as though it were the only thing keeping him on Earth. I smiled at how sweet he looked. "I'll take him to his chambers." said Mahaud and he took the boy from my arms and walked away.

Yugi pov

I awoke to the feeling of warmth and softness. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that I was on a bed. I began to panic. Slaves weren't allowed to sleep in beds, they were unworthy of such comfort. I quickly got off and scooted into a corner. My master would surely punish me if he knew I was on a bed. I heard the door open and curled into a protective ball, guarding my face and chest from any assault.

Mana pov

Atem asked me to take some food to the new member of the house, Yugi. I was all to happy to. I wanted to talk to him. I entered the room to find the bed empty. I looked around and saw Yugi curled in a ball in a corner of the room. He was shaking like a leaf. I placed the tray on the bed and walked over to him. He tensed up and shook more. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked carefully. 'You fool,' I thought 'look at him. Of course, he's not alright.' I knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He went stiff, but when he realized he wasn't getting smacked he looked up. I marveled at the deepness and wisdom in those young eyes. It was like he had seen to much for his age, more pain, more sorrow, more loss, then any I had ever met. "Hey, your safe here. I'm a friend of the Pharaoh. He is kind and will give you respect if you return it. He will not raise a hand against you." he still shook but less now. I smiled "My name is Mana. Welcome." he didn't speak. I began to wonder if he could.

Suddenly, the entire palace shook. Yugi buried his face in his knees again. Mahaud ran in and saw us. "Mana, we are under attack. Get Yugi to safety and. . . Where did he go?" I looked down and saw that Yugi was gone.

Atem pov

I ran down the hall and to the main entrance. I got ready to summon a beast when Mana and Mahaud appeared. "My king, Yugi's gone missing. We can't find him anywhere." cried Mana. I was about to respond when an attack was fired at me. Suddenly, a beast appeared. It looked like a small girl with red and black robes. She blocked the attack and looked to the right expectantly. We followed her gaze and stared. Yugi was standing there. His eyes were glowing a deep violet. He had called this creature?


	4. Chapter 4

New servant.

Chapter 4: In the next life.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

I saw the attack coming and call my silent magician. She blocked the attack quickly and looked at me for instructions. I turned my attention to the Pharaoh "Are you harmed, My king?" I asked concerned. He shook his head numbly "Did you summon her?" he asked. I nodded as silent magician flew to my side. He smiled "You are full of surprises, my little friend." then his look changed to one of horror. "Behind you!" shrieked Mana. I whirled around just in time to get hit by a powerful attack.

Atem pov

I watched in horror as Yugi was thrown into the air by the blast. He hit a wall and slid to the floor unconscious. I had heard him cry out as his head hit the wall. The shadow monster vanished when her master fell. I called my most powerful beast and ran to Yugi's side. I pulled him into my arms and shook him gently. "Yugi, Yugi, wake up." I pleaded. His head lolled to the side limply and I saw a deep head wound. Mahaud knelt down and placed two fingers on his neck. He shook his head. I don't know why, but I couldn't take that. He just saved me only to die himself? If I hand wanted him to die I would have left him in that caravan. I held the boy closer "Good bye, sweet Yugi, we will meet in the another life, and I swear, this will not come to pass again." I held him close one last time. They place Yugi's casket in my tomb. He would be the first slave to be buried in the valley of kings.

Present Day

I bolted upright in my bed. I quickly threw off my blankets and ran to Yugi's soul room. I had to be sure it was just a dream. I opened the door to find Yugi cuddled up with a Dark Magician plush toy. I sigh with relief at the sight of his sleeping figure. I walked in and pulled him into my arms. He cuddled into me with a peaceful smiled. I knew that the dream was a memory from my past. One of the few I remembered. It seems promises that powerful never die. "I promised, didn't I, my sweet Yugi. No harm will reach you as long as I can protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

New Servant.

Chapter 5: Full circle.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

Yami's been acting weird lately. More then once, he's come running into my soul room looking scared. Every time he sees me he relaxes. I've asked, but he never tells me about it. I'm getting concerned.

Yami has had his own body for nearly a year now. He's been living at the game shop with me since Grampa died. I leaned against the back board of my bed. Yami was out at the moment. I pulled out my deck and started to shuffle the cards. I kept getting this feeling that something was going to happen to me soon. Like da-ja-vu, time coming full circle back to this point. I groaned and held my head. It had been killing me for the last few days. I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom for a Tylenol. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to find Ryou standing there. "Hey, Yugi, I wanted to come by and see how you and Atem are settling." I smiled at the British boy. Ever since his Yami left he's been my close friend. "Yami's not in, but thanks. We're doing good." Then, my head gave another nasty throb. I groaned and held it. "Are you alright?" asked Ryou as he caught me as I swayed a bit. "No, this migraine is killing me." he carefully lead me inside and sat me on the couch. "I'll get you a glass of water and some medicine. Where do you keep it?" I told him and he left.

My world started spinning and I felt sick. "Hey, Ryou, could you get a thermometer while you're in there? I think I'm getting a fever." I called to the albino. "Okay." He called back "Do you what me to call Atem for y. . ." he was cut off before he finished "Sorry, what?" I called. There was no response. "Ryou?" I stood shakily and grabbed to couch for support. "Ryou, are you alright?" no answer. I walked to the bathroom and found him out cold on the floor. I started to rush to him when someone grabbed me from behind. I went to yell only to breath in a mouth full of chloroform. The world faded as I went limp.

Atem pov

I walked into the game shop and called upstairs. "Yugi, I'm back." there was no answer. I went up and looked in his room, no there, the kitchen, nope, the living room, no. I began to panic. I walked to the bathroom and knocked before opening the door and finding the unconscious Ryou. "RYOU?" I ran in and lifted his upper half a bit "Ryou, wake up." I shook him and had a vivid flash of my memory. But, was able to shake it when he woke. He bolted up right. "YUGI!" he cried and I grasped his shoulders. "Ryou, where's Yugi? Tell me what happened." He looked upset "I came to see you guys. Yugi said he had a headache some I went to get him some medicine. I was about to ask him if he wanted me to call you when.., nothing. I can't remember past that. I think someone took Yugi! Oh, Atem, he's really sick."

(A/N: Okay, I need help. Who do you think would take Yugi and why? PLEASE REVIEW!)


	6. Chapter 6

New servant

Chapter 6: Alone and in danger.., or is he?

* * *

I don't own Yugioh.

Yugi pov

I felt my head swim as I opened my eyes. If anything my fever had increased in my moment of panic. I started coughing violently as I stood up. "YOU FOOL, I TOLD YOU. TAKE HIM WHEN YOU CAN'T BE SEEN! NOW THE PHAROH WILL KNOW WE TOOK HIM!" yelled a familiar voice that made me shake with fear. "Relax, Marik, Yugi won't wake for a while so we still have time to move." 'Great, Bakura is here as well. No way I can fight them both off like this.' I though as another coughing fit over came me. "You should have taken your boy as well. Ryou can be manipulated easier then Yugi can, and from the sound of that cough he's sick. Ryou probably would have taken care of him." Bakura growled "I only agreed to this because of Ryou. As you did for your light. We both know that they would die of broken hearts if Yugi died again." Marik grumbled something about me dieing anyway if they don't find out why I'm sick. I then heard them coming my way. I dashed to a corner and tried to hide in the shadows.

Bakura pov

I looked around the room and spotted Yugi curled up in a corner. I sighed at the sight of his fear. 'Guess we didn't leave a very good impression last time we me with him.' I thought as I took a step closer. I heard him panicking as his breath quickened. Next thing I knew he was out cold again. Hyperventilation. Marik came over with a thick blanket. "The Pharaoh is going to owe us for this one. Problem is we aren't sure how he died last time. We only know he did." I picked up the smaller boy "Don't remind me." I growled as he wrapped Yugi.

In my past, I recall going to Atem's tomb and finding the slave Yugi's casket. At the time it meant nothing to me, but now... From what I read on the casket Yugi died shortly after the Pharaoh bought him. Which was around this day and age. I told Marik about this and he and I made a sort of pact. To keep our lights from farther heart ache, we would take Yugi and protect him till the time he was supposed to die in passed.

I looked at the spiky haired bundle in my arms. He was probably thinking we were old for his blood. We did leave that inspiration on both him and Atem. All and all, this wouldn't be easy.


End file.
